Adultery: Michi Dzure
by Kenzeira
Summary: Seperti apa rasanya selingkuh? Sasuke dan Sai tahu jawabannya. [SasuSai] BL/Slash/Yaoi. AU.


**Ringkasan** : Seperti apa rasanya selingkuh? Sasuke dan Sai tahu jawabannya.

 **Peringatan** : bl/yaoi/slash; **sasusai** —slight sasuhina dan gaasai; **m** for mature contain; maybe ooc; alternative universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

* * *

 **ADULTERY: Michi Dzure**

 _rewrite from a oneshot_ _Michi Dzure by Ichikawa Kei with some modification_

 **A Fanfiction by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sasuke…"

Suara Sai menggema, memenuhi ruangan. Dengan gemulai, ia merangkak dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, kedua kaki melilit perut si pria Uchiha. Tubuhnya yang telanjang dialiri peluh. Sepasang mata oniks bulat menatap oniks yang satunya. Tatapan polos, menggoda. Sai menggigit bibir, tangannya melingkari leher Sasuke.

"Aku memiliki kekasih baru."

Sasuke tak bereaksi saat mendengar penuturan itu dari Sai. Pria itu diam dan kembali menghisap rokok. Sai tersenyum lebar, senyum yang membuat kedua matanya lenyap. Sasuke tidak menyukai senyum itu. Palsu dan munafik. Embusan partikel beracun menguar dari bibirnya, bertebaran di wajah lelaki pucat.

"Begitukah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan malas.

Sai masih tersenyum saat mengangguk.

"Dia _straight_."

"Oh, betapa kasihan dirimu. Kau selalu bertemu lelaki _straight_ ," balas pria berambut raven.

"Tapi dia mencintaiku." Senyum Sai hilang saat ia mempertemukan kedua bibir dalam ciuman lembut. Sai mengakhiri lebih cepat, bibirnya yang merah merayap ke telinga Sasuke, berbisik pelan. "Kau tentu tahu keahlianku. Dia tergoda dan masuk perangkap. Lugu sekali."

"Heh. Kau memang penggoda ulung."

Bicara soal posisi, Sai mulai menyadari niatnya semula. "Hey, aku ingin bermain agresif malam ini."

Sasuke mematikan rokok. "Yeah, terserah."

Sai memposisikan bokongnya. Dia turun sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke tak banyak bergerak. Pria itu hanya duduk diam, memandang, membiarkan si lelaki pucat berusaha memuaskan hasratnya sendiri. Di wajah Sai mulai tercetak ringisan kecil, bibir mungilnya mengaduh saat berhasil memasukkan semuanya.

Dia belum bergerak, menunggu membiasakan diri. Di saat menunggu itulah, Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sai agar mendekat hingga kedua bibir mereka bertabrakan dalam lumatan kasar. Lelaki pucat melenguh panjang. Tak lama, dia mulai menggerakkan bokongnya. Naik turun. Ciuman terlepas. Sai melantunkan desah dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan—atau bahkan si pucat itu lakukan, sekarang. Keduanya tak ubah kucing jantan dan betina yang berhubungan seksual tanpa tahu situasi serta tempat. Sasuke tidak sendiri. Dia memiliki kekasih—kekasih yang cantik seperti dewi. Dan kini, Sai pun sudah memiliki orang lain yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya selain dia.

Kenapa mereka masih seperti hewan?

Gerakan Sai semakin liar seiring dengan desahannya yang menguat dan nyaring. Sasuke tidak ingin keluar lebih dulu, maka dia memancing percakapan.

"Seperti apa kekasihmu itu?"

Sai berhenti sejenak, napasnya memburu. Kepala lelaki pucat bersandar pada bahu pria raven. Sasuke tidak tahu wajah seperti apakah yang ditunjukkan Sai.

"Dia … dia sangat lugu. Aku nyaris tak percaya saat dia berkata bahwa akulah pengalaman pertamanya dalam bercinta. Dia payah kalau menyangkut urusan seksual tapi hebat kalau berurusan dengan dapur. Dia seorang koki, dua tahun lebih muda dariku." Sai menjelaskan, lalu kembali bergerak, kali ini lambat.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ah!—Y-Yeah."

"Siapa nama lelaki tak beruntung itu?"

Sai kepayahan. "G-Gaara. Sabaku Gaara."

Saat Sasuke memainkan bagian dada Sai, lelaki pucat itu akhirnya keluar. Sasuke mengubah posisi, dia membaringkan Sai dan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk pertama kali. Lelaki di bawahnya mendesah-desah dengan mata terpejam, Sasuke merekam ekspresi itu dalam ingatannya. Kedua tangan Sai mencengkram seprai. Wajahnya tertimpa sinar bulan yang diam-diam mengintip lewat jendela.

Sasuke tidak munafik. Ia mengakui sepenuh hati, kekasihnya cantik bak seorang dewi tapi tak ada yang lebih cantik dari lelaki kurus pucat yang kini berada di bawah kendalinya. Shimura Sai yang polos sekaligus liar.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Mulut Sai terbuka memperdengarkan desah panjang saat sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi dirinya. Semua berakhir sampai di situ; tatapan, ciuman, dan hubungan seksual. Keduanya jatuh tertidur, alis merengut sesekali kala mimpi menyapa.

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang aneh dan membuatnya senewen. Seindah apapun senyuman Hinata, Sasuke tak pernah bisa merasa berdebar. Ia tak merasakan apa-apa selain kekesalan, kesal karena ia tak merasakan apa-apa.

Lain halnya dengan senyuman Sai, Sasuke tidak suka melihat senyum palsu yang tercetak di wajah lelaki pucat itu, tapi anehnya ia merasa tenang—tenang yang abstrak, yang tidak ia ketahui penyebabnya. Sai adalah pribadi kompleks dan Sasuke terlalu malas untuk mengartikannya. Ia hanya ingin lelaki itu datang…

Sasuke terkejut. Ia melihat Hinata memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan."

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-kun selalu melamun. Apa ada masalah?"

Ia mencoba tersenyum, senyum yang tipis nyaris tak kasat mata. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang berpikir mengenai hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu nanti."

Pipi Hinata merona. Gadis cantik itu menunduk, menutupi rasa gugupnya. "O-oh, begitu."

Keduanya kembali berjalan menyusuri pertokoan, melihat-lihat pakaian. Sesekali Sasuke menyuruh Hinata mencoba pakaian yang dipilihnya. Senyum di wajah Hinata tak pernah pudar. Mereka lalu melihat-lihat perhiasan. Sasuke melihat sebuah kalung dengan liontin bunga mawar yang cantik tepat pada saat Hinata menunjuk ke arah sana.

"Cantik sekali … liontin angsa itu."

Sasuke mengerjap, menyadari bahwa yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata adalah kalung yang bersebelahan dengan kalung berliontin mawar.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Keduanya lalu kembali melihat-lihat pakaian. Sasuke menyuruh kekasihnya untuk mencoba pakaian yang merepotkan sehingga memakan waktu lama. Pada saat itulah, ia kembali ke toko perhiasan dan membeli salah satu kalung di sana. Saat Hinata selesai, gadis itu terheran-heran karena tak menemukan Sasuke di manapun. Tapi kebingungannya terjawab saat pria raven itu datang membawa dua _lemon tea_ di tangan.

"Kali ini bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menyedot minumannya. "Coba berputar."

Hinata menurut.

"Bagus. Cocok untukmu. Aku akan membelikannya, pakailah saat kita kencan minggu depan nanti."

Pipi gadis cantik itu kembali bersemu. Hinata masuk ke ruang ganti untuk kembali mengenakan pakaiannya. Mereka lalu membayar dan hendak pulang.

Ada sesuatu yang menahan langkah kaki Sasuke.

Shimura Sai. Dia melihat lelaki itu tengah bersama pria lain, pria berambut merah yang menyolok mata. Sai tampak tertawa, entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Lengan si pria merah melingkar di pinggang lelaki pucat saat keduanya berjalan, memancing orang-orang untuk menatap dalam tanya.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

Suara Hinata memecah hening. Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu, melangkah bersisian dan keluar dari toko swalayan.

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke kembali lagi ke Bar House setelah sekian lama. Ia merasa penat. Sebotol bir tak mampu menghilangkan penat itu. Juugo datang, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Sudah lama sekali. Ada apa dengan dirimu?"

Ia memandang kosong ke arah lantai dansa. "Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

Juugo terkekeh. "Kau seperti seorang pria yang dicampakan."

"Begitulah."

"Heeeh, jadi berita itu benar, ya. Kupikir Sakura cinta mati padamu, ternyata dia punya mental kuat dan memilih mencampakanmu. Boleh juga."

Sasuke tak berkomentar banyak. Sakura tidak mencampakannya, dialah yang mencampakan perempuan itu. Lagipula itu cerita lama. Ia kembali menuangkan bir ke dalam gelas hingga terisi penuh lalu menenggaknya. Ada perasaan kesal yang enggan lenyap. Betapa menyebalkan.

"Oh, Sai, betapa kebetulan yang menyenangkan!"

Sasuke mengangkat wajah saat Juugo dengan penuh semangat menyuruh lelaki kurus itu duduk dan bergabung. Sai menatapnya, lalu melempar senyum. Ia tidak tahu Sai masih datang ke Bar House bahkan setelah memiliki kekasih. Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduk.

"Kau dan Sasuke sama-sama hilang bersamaan dan kembali datang di saat bersamaan. Apakah kalian berjanjian?"

"Tidak." Sai yang menjawab.

Sasuke mencoba tak acuh.

"Jangan katakan kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Sai terlihat kikuk. Sasuke berdeham tak jelas. Juugo tidak tahu—tidak pernah tahu—bahwa Sai adalah homoseksual. Padahal sangat mudah menyadarinya, dilihat dari tingkah laku dan gaya pakaian, tapi tampaknya Juugo tak pernah berpikir ke sana, atau tak berani. Sai tak menjawab, membuat Juugo tak henti melayangkan godaan-godaan.

Malam semakin larut dan Juugo sudah terkapar di atas meja. Sasuke menelepon Karin agar wanita itu segera menjemput kekasihnya yang mabuk berat. Sai tak banyak bicara, barangkali karena ada orang lain di antara mereka. Saat Sasuke menyalakan rokok, saat itulah Sai menggeser posisi duduknya, agar lebih dekat dan menempel.

"Aku terkejut melihatmu di sini. Kupikir kau sedang menjalani hubungan serius dengan gadis Hyuuga itu," kata Sai, mengawali pembicaraan.

"Aku juga terkejut melihatmu di sini."

Sai tertawa ringan. "Ya, aku hanya merasa bosan dan merasa perlu hiburan."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak. Kami baik-baik saja."

"Oh."

Sasuke menyesap rokoknya. Asap mengepul di udara. Ia menghisapnya kembali. Sai merapatkan kaki, tangan bermain-main di atas paha, wajahnya menunduk. Bahu mereka bersinggungan.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku melihatmu," katanya.

Sasuke menyahut. "Yeah … sudah tiga bulan."

Sai mengangkat wajah. Oniksnya yang bulat dan besar memandang polos ke arah Sasuke, saling memandang dalam jarak dekat. Ia tidak tahu—atau tidak mau tahu—dorongan apa yang membuatnya berani menempelkan bibir pada si lelaki pucat. Sai tidak menolak. Lelaki itu hanya diam mematung, membiarkan bibir Sasuke melumat bibirnya.

Saat keduanya berhenti, Sai menahan dada pria raven agar menjauh. Ujung matanya melirik ke arah Juugo yang masih terkapar.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di tempat lain," lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

Mereka pergi ke hotel terdekat dan bercinta di sana. Hasrat yang terpendam meluap menggebu-gebu. Mereka bermain liar seperti tak punya akal. Sasuke merasa dirinya kering, dan ia membutuhkan lelaki pucat itu untuk membuatnya tetap seimbang. Ia menumpahkan segalanya—segala kekesalan dan kebingungan pada permainan mereka. Sai sampai meneteskan air mata, tak sanggup menahan perih di bawah tubuhnya.

Tangan kurus lelaki itu mencakar punggung Sasuke hingga membekas. Saat ia hendak membubuhkan tanda di leher Sai, si pucat mengelak dan menolak tegas. Matanya terpejam erat. Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan hingga ia keluar.

Napas keduanya menggebu, terengah-engah.

Ia menangkup wajah Sai, lalu mencium bibir lelaki itu rakus. Sai melenguh tak koheren.

"Seperti biasa," katanya. "Kau luar biasa."

Sasuke tak merespon. Ia memilih untuk berbaring di samping si lelaki pucat.

"Permainanmu lebih hebat dari Gaara."

Sasuke menarik leher Sai dengan paksa dan mencium bibirnya lagi. "Itu karena pasanganku adalah kau. Aku bisa berbuat semauku."

"Kau licik sekali."

"Hn."

Sai menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke, mengendus bau lelaki itu dan tersenyum samar. "Saat terakhir kali kau meninggalkan jejak di leherku, Gaara sangat marah. Dia terlihat lucu sekali ketika menangis."

"Heh. Merepotkan."

Sai mengangkat wajah, memandang Sasuke. "Tidak juga."

Hening yang lama.

"Aku justru merasa senang. Karena aku … merasa sangat dicintai. Perasaan seperti itu benar-benar menggelikan tapi aku menyukainya. Rasanya hari-hari jadi menyenangkan karena menyadari bahwa aku mencintai orang yang juga mencintaiku."

Sasuke hendak bangkit, tiba-tiba ingin merokok, namun tangan kurus Sai menahannya untuk tetap diam. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring, memain-mainkan rambut lepek si pucat, sesekali membaui harumnya. Sai tiba-tiba manja sekali.

"Sasuke, tidakkah kau berpikir untuk jatuh cinta?"

Ia terdiam, merenungkan pertanyaan Sai. Jatuh cinta? Ia tidak tahu, seperti apakah rasanya jatuh cinta. Apakah saat ia tak merasakan apa-apa ketika melihat senyum Hinata, ataukah saat ia tidak suka ketika Sai tersenyum. Ataukah saat ia berdebar ketika berada di dekat seseorang…

Pernahkah?

Sasuke tidak yakin ia pernah berdebar-debar saat bertemu dengan seseorang, tidak Sakura atau Hinata—dan bahkan Sai. Ia pernah membaca novel tentang seseorang yang jatuh cinta, dalam deskripsi selalu dituliskan perasaan yang menghangatkan jiwa; atau kupu-kupu menggelitik perut; atau kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap; atau saat ketika dunia terasa berhenti berputar.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasakannya. Dia selalu merasa hampa, hampa yang sama sekali tak membuat hidupnya bahagia.

"Apakah kau pikir aku tipe lelaki yang pantas merasakan jatuh cinta?"

Sai terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ya, kupikir … kupikir semua orang pantas."

"Lalu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan padamu?"

Sai terdiam cukup lama sebelum memutuskan untuk bangkit. Lelaki itu menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Lupakan saja."

"Sasu—"

Sai tak pernah melanjutkan kalimatnya karena bibirnya lagi-lagi dibungkam.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tolong jangan bertanya mengenai hal-hal yang merepotkan."

Sai terenyuh. "Sasuke, kau seharusnya jatuh cinta. Kau harus tahu rasanya bahagia hanya dengan melihat seseorang. Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia merasa perasaannya tak menentu. Ada hal mengejutkan yang baru ia sadari saat itu: ia ingin Sai datang … datang ke apartemennya seperti biasa, bercinta seperti biasa, bergurau seperti biasa. Sasuke tertawa kecil. Sai memandang tak suka.

"Apakah kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kekasihmu?"

Sai mengernyit tak mengerti tapi tetap menjawab. "Yeah…"

"Jawabannya sudah jelas."

"Apa?"

Sasuke ikut bangkit, ia memandang Sai tepat ke arah mata, tatapan yang dalam, yang mengaduk-ngaduk perasaan. Ia meraih bahu lelaki pucat itu. Sai menunggunya bicara.

"Aku … tidak bisa memintamu untuk menetap di sampingku seperti biasa."

"Kau ingin kita tetap menjadi teman seks sementara baik aku maupun kau sama-sama memiliki pasangan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bukan itu maksudku."

Sai melengos. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjauh dan melangkah ke arah balkon. Dia ingin merokok. Sai menatap punggung Sasuke dari atas tempat tidurnya, lelaki pucat itu ingin menghampiri tapi permainan liar mereka membuatnya sulit berjalan. Sai memilih untuk memandang dari jauh.

"Aku kesal melihatmu berjalan bersama pria berambut merah. Aku kesal karena mengharapkan kau datang ke apartemenku dan bercinta di sana. Aku kesal karena kau tersenyum seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa merasa kesal padamu, kesal yang membingungkan."

Sai terpaku tak percaya.

Sasuke menghisap rokok yang baru dinyalakannya.

"Katakan, Sai, apakah seperti itu rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Sai tak mampu menjawab. Tapi sekarang lelaki pucat itu mengerti. Ada senyum tulus yang tergambar di wajahnya—yang sayang sekali, Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Sasuke…" Sai memanggil lirih.

Sasuke menoleh.

"Keberatan jika aku ingin bercinta lagi denganmu minggu depan?"

Ahh.

 **.**

 **.**

To: Hinata

Hinata, maaf, kencan minggu depan terpaksa aku batalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melihat Sai tengah mengancingkan kemeja, lalu memakai celana, lalu sabuk, lalu menyisir rambut, lalu tersenyum di depan cermin. Sasuke berkedip. Ia meraih sesuatu dari dalam celana jeansnya. Sai masih tak menyadari ia sudah bangun.

"Sai…"

Lelaki itu menoleh.

"Kemarilah."

Sai melangkah mendekat. Sasuke meraih tengkuknya, mencium bibirnya lama dan lembut. Sai diam menikmati. Ketika ciuman berakhir, dia menyadari satu hal:

Saat berciuman, Sasuke memakaikan sebuah kalung di lehernya. Kalung dengan liontin mawar yang cantik.

"Katakan pada kekasihmu, kau mendapat kalung itu dariku."

"Aku bisa dibunuh."

Sasuke tertawa. Keduanya lalu tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 **11:44pm – 10/11/15**

 **a/n: again! nyerong-nyerong agaiiin…! /dibakar**


End file.
